New Divide
by Drakien Seckuro
Summary: Song Fic using Linkin Parks new song, New Divide. Harry is about to fight Voldemort after leaving Hogwarts on a quest to become stronger for the final battle. While he waits for Voldemort to find him, he goes over some memories


New Divide

I remembered black skies

The lightning all around me

I remembered each flash

He stood there at the edge of the cliff. The wind was blowing past him as if trying to push him off. He knew that he would be found very soon. While he was waiting some of his memories started to play on his head. The first one was of him and her in the common room sitting together. She was very happy and was leaning on him, enjoying her time with him. However he wasn't having the best time. His plans were in motion and he knew that with each passing day, it was drawing nearer. It didn't help when she confessed her love for him. He told her that he couldn't return that love. It had nearly killed him to say it but it needed to be done in order for his plan to go along. She soon ran off crying.

As time began to blur

Like a startling sign

That fate had finally found me

And your voice was all I heard

"I hate you!" She shouted. He knew it hurt her with what he said just as much as it had hurt him, but he couldn't help it. He needed to do this alone and nothing was going to get in his way. Back from his memory, his grip around his wand tightened. He knew that he deserved the way she had treated him. Even his best mate left his side after finding out what he'd done. But that had made his plan easier as he didn't have to do something to him.

That I get what I deserve

So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the floods cross

The distance in your eyes

The wind blew harder around him. He was wanting to see her now instead of waiting for him. He wanted to tell her the reasons why he done what he did. And for whom he had done it for. However she had made it clear to him that she didn't want anything to do with him. So on his last night he left without saying goodbye to anyone.

Give me reason

To fill this hole

Connect the space between

Let it fill up to reach the truth and lies

Across this new divide

He wanted to find a reason for him to make out alive and back to her but as he looked back on what he'd done, would she ever give him one? He was feeling hollow. No feelings except regret and anger. He regretted doing everything he had done to make his closest friends distance themselves from him. From making the one he loved hate him. He felt angry with himself for doing those things but most of all he hated _him_

There was nothing inside

The memories left abandoned

There was nowhere to hide

The ashes fell like snow

His mind went back to the memory of her running away crying. He could feel the hurt he had inflicted on her and he felt like there was a fissure appearing in between them, too wide for him to make it across, splitting himself from her. Then hearing her shout those three words which were etched into his mind and heart.

And the ground caved in

Between where we were standing

And your voice was all I heard

That I get what I deserve

It wasn't long before he heard the sound of apperations.

"So you've arrived then," He said not moving from where he stood. The sky was turning blacker as the minutes went on.

"You address me in such a manner?" Hissed a voice. " You shall meet your end here," It added. The person from which the voice belonged to hadn't noticed that his opponent had his back to him.

So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the floods cross

The distance in your eyes

Across this new divide

He spun around and started firing spells at the visitor. The visitor however had quick reflexes and managed to doge the spell and launched counter spells. While he had his back to his opponent he had decided that he was going to try his utmost best to make it out alive for two reasons. One to ride the world of this terror and, two in hopes that she could forgive him for what he had done.

And every loss and every lie

And every truth that you deny

And each regret and each goodbye

Was a mistake too great to hide

And your voice was all I heard

The fighting had intensified as each minute passed. The fighting had been going on for about twenty minutes now. He had sustained a few more injuries than Voldemort, such as a gash to the forehead due to a Reducto curse falling short in front of him. Blood was obscuring his vision but he wasn't going to let it stop him. His opponent was also injured. He had lost a hand due to a Diffindo curse and he also had a huge cut in his wand arm due to the spell, Sectumsempra. He was starting to realise that if he didn't make it out of this final duel between himself and the Dark Lord then she wouldn't know the reason for her pain. Even though he had duelled before, duelling the Dark Lord drained his energy quicker than any other duel. Then again he wasn't in charge for nothing and the Dark Lord had noticed the change in his performance, which bolstered his confidence and continued to launch spells. While he defended himself and launched spells, his mind drifted back to the thoughts of her and how he had hurt her. He knew that if he did make it out he would be able to explain to her why he had done those things and hopefully he could start things over with her again. He then realised he _needed to tell her and suddenly he could feel his strength returning to him. The increase in Harry's power was noticed by Voldemort and made this made him try to increase the amount of spells he sent towards his opponent. Harry however could sense the fear in the Dark Lord and this, along with the need to speak to her made him overpower the Dark Lord._

_But I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the thoughts cross_

_The distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason_

_He had now managed to get his opponent on the floor thanks to his Diffindo curse cutting off his opponents leg just above the knee. He then used the same spell and cut off both his opponents hands. _

"_Please, please spare me!" His opponent pleaded. _

_He just looked at him before replying with "O.K", which was soon followed by "Crucio!". Due to his anger being so high at the cause of him loosing everything being the person on the floor in front of him, the curse made his opponent fall unconscious. After stopping the curse he finally said the last curse to finish it off._

"_Avada Kedavra," He whispered, and in a green flash, some of the weight on his shoulders had been lifted. _

_To fill this hole_

_Connect the space between_

_Let it fill up to reach the truth and lies_

_Across this new divide_

_Across this new divide_

_Across this new divide._


End file.
